D MOLL
by Maai
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Kinuta Dosu. Zaku et Kin sont jetés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Histoire complète.
1. Chapter 1

**"D - MOLL"**

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai (originaire de Kaze no kuni)

Titre : "D - MOLL" (pour ceux qui n'ont jamais pris de cours à Oto no Kuni, ça veut dire "Ré Mineur". Jme comprends...0°)

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas (Ne, Kishimoto - Sensei?), je me contente de les posséder momentanément...

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha (je ne compte pas Suna pour moi ils ont juste été manipulés) et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

Petite pensée à Sakoni, un Auteur-Shinobi originaire d'Oto gakure no sato.

**ATTENTION certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles. (il faut bien le dire non?)**

**"D - MOLL"**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_La nuit tombait une fois de plus sur le village d'Oto no kuni..._

"Ils... sont partis... Enfin..."

L'air de la pièce froide était sombre, plus sombre que la nuit elle – même. Seule la Lune, garante d'une tranquillité tristement acquise, émettait le peu de lumière qui manquait pour distinguer les distances dans l'espace. Ses rayons, reposants, blanchissaient les barreaux d'une petite ouverture.

A présent, le silence de la nuit les berçait.

« Fa... Do... Sol... Ré... La... Mi... Si...

La ferme, Kin... T'as rien d'autre à faire, merde ? ... » Souffla une voix fatiguée.

Dans l'ombre où il reposait, Zaku pouvait distinguer les traits à présent tranquilles de sa coéquipière qui profitait de la lumière lunaire, affalée contre le mur d'en face.

" Ordre des dièses... Si... Mi... La... Ré... Sol... Do... Fa... Ordre des bémols...

Arrête s'teplait... C'est enfin la nuit... Gâche pas tout... »

La fille leva la tête d'un air contrarié. Ses yeux noirs étaient très visibles même dans la pénombre. Puis, comme si elle avait compris que son coéquipier avait besoin de dormir, elle se tût.

« Ils ont l'air tranquilles maintenant...

Nani ? Oh et puis ça ne me regarde pas. Ils ne me servent plus à rien... Ils m'ennuient, même ! Fais en ce que tu veux, Kabuto ! »

La voix avait retenti, calme mais pleine d'une excitation sourde.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme aux lunettes se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce:

« Orochimaru – sama... S'ils nous encombrent, pourquoi ne pas les exiler du village ?

... »

Kin était adossée au mur, silencieuse, somnolant sous cette agréable lueur blanche. Son regard était vide et elle repassait certainement dans son esprit tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un fracas brutal de bois craqué par l'acier.

« Merde... C'est quoi encore... ? Fît Zaku en sortant de l'ombre.

Passe pas par là, y'a des clous... » Souffla la fille alors que shinobis d'Oto cagoulés entraient.

Zaku fronça les sourcils dans le noir. Ceux - là ne présentaient rien de bon.

« Là. Faites ce que vous voulez. » Dit une autre voix, calme.

Ces paroles firent pâlir les deux prisonniers. Ils leur semblait avoir reconnu, claire et faussement rassurante, la voix de Kabuto.

« Oh ! Des clous, des os... ça ou autre chose ! » Plaisanta un des hommes en noir.

« Allez, on dégage ! Fît joyeusement un autre en saisissant un prisonnier dans chaque main.

Quoi ! On va où ! »

Zaku hésitait entre l'espoir de la libération et l'horreur d'un sort plus terrible encore.

« Vous changez de chambre ce soir, les enfants ! »

Kin se laissa soulever et chercha Zaku du regard : celui – ci ne la quittait pas des yeux non plus, essayant de ne pas voir ce qu'il lisait dans l'esprit de la fille : la peur. Alors il prit lui-même l'initiative. Relâchant son corps soudainement, les autres crurent qu'il s'était évanoui et le lâchèrent par terre comme un chiffon. Mais à peine eurent – ils relâché leur attention que l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru enfonçant la cage thoracique de l'un, se jeta à la gorge de l'autre. L'effet de surprise additionnée à l'énergie du désespoir avaient pris.

« Zaku ! Cria Kin d'une voix cassée.

Kin ! Prends le troisième ! »

La fille se relevait difficilement. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient à l'heure pas assez d'énergie pour combattre. Et voilà que Zaku était pris d'une furieuse envie de révolte. Kin regardait l'homme qui avançait vers elle. C'était lui qui avait envie de l'attraper. Zaku était trop stupide. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.

Elle recula.

« Kin ! Tu fous quoi, merde ? »

La voix du garçon se brisait sur des intonations qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de produire. Complètement essoufflé par un effort que son état physique ne lui permettait pas, il sentait la vie abandonner le corps qui se débattait entre ses mains serrés. Cette gorge, ce bourreau, cette liberté, il ne voulait pas les lâcher. Pour rien au monde. Il s'accrocherait à cette potentielle liberté comme un affamé.

Il regardait déjà le fond du couloir humide en s'imaginant dehors. L'excitation lui donna davantage d'énergie et il ne s'arrêtera pas avant que sa victime ne soit devenue inerte. Il aurait bien aimé voir son visage devenir bleu, ses yeux implorer la pitié, empreints d'une ultime terreur pour enfin... mourir.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produisit à un détail près : ce masque noir l'empêchait de vérifier quoi que ce soit.

Il se retourna soudain quand il entendit Kin crier. L'autre déjà la tenait dans une impasse, et la fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Ni kunai sous la main, ni autre arme pour se défendre.

« Merde... »

Zaku maudit sa coéquipière et saisit une chaîne que l'un des hommes gisants avait à sa ceinture. La faisant volontairement claquer contre les murs froids pour attirer l'attention, l'homme se retourna.

« Zaku...

La ferme ! J'vais le buter rapidement et en silence... Commence à chercher une échappatoire...

Bah... ça ne sera pas la peine, mes enfants... Fît la voix sous le tissu noir du bourreau. Personne ne sort des prisons d'Oto. Amusez – vous deux minutes si ça vous chante ! Mais la surprise ne prend plus...

Rien à battre ! Tu vas crever comme un chien ! Cracha Zaku en défiant l'homme désarmé.

Il est vrai que nous aurions peut – être du prendre nos précautions et nous armer même face à des gamins... Mais ouvre les yeux ! Vous êtes faibles, sans arme non plus, dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez même pas... Sachant en plus que vous ne pourrez sortir vivants du village, à quoi bon vous échapper d'ici ? »

Zaku tiqua. Kin recula davantage et on ne la vît bientôt plus dans l'ombre des murs. L'homme eût un rire ironique.

« Vous commencez à comprendre peut – être... Alors laissez- moi ajouter que, quand je vous aurai remis en cage, vous serez puni pour ce que vous avez fait..."

Là, quelque chose qui venait de l'impasse fondit sur lui et s'attaqua à ses points vitaux par derrière.

Alors la folie de Zaku le reprit et il fonça.

A eux deux, l'homme s'écroula, comme les autres.

« Faudrait déjà que t'arrives à nous remettre en prison, idiot ! Leçon 1, Taijutsu : pas besoin d'armes. »

Kin regarda Zaku qui se relevait encore plus fatigué qu'avant, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

« Pff... L'effet de surprise ne prend plus... Tu parles... Quel con ! »

Il se posa quelques secondes contre le mur, reprenant son souffle.

« Hé, Zaku ! Faut pas moisir ici...

... Ok... On file... »

Zaku se releva sur ses deux jambes et ils commencèrent à chercher une sortie du regard, quand des applaudissements les firent sursauter :

« Ha ha ha ! Parfait ! Parfait ! Même en n'ayant pas mangé ni bu depuis des jours, vous êtes encore capables de vous défendre !

Kabuto... Maudit Zaku dont le moral descendit au plus bas à cet instant précis.

L'instinct de survie... C'est ce qui caractérise au mieux les shinobi d'Oto. Et c'est ce que Orochimaru – sama aime le plus... »

Kin envoya un regard à son coéquipier qui se laissa tomber contre un mur.

« Pourquoi... ? Fît la voix étouffée de Zaku.

Allez, la petite séance d'entraînement est finie. On y retourne ! »

Kabuto se permit encore de leur sourire.

« Allez... Avec moi ça ne sera pas la même chose... » Continua - t - il à peine plus sérieux.

On le suivit.

« Tsuchi, Orochimaru veut te voir. Abumi, je te laisserai avec d'autres hommes dans votre nouvelle cellule. Ils seront plus de dix, autant te le dire tout de suite. »

Les enfants se regardèrent avec la volonté inutile de masquer leur terreur. La vérité était que leur sang avait glacé leurs veines et leur esprit.

FIN du premier CHAPITRE.

La fin de cette fic est déjà écrite depuis longtemps, je vais distiller les chaps petit à petit...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha (je ne compte pas Suna pour moi ils ont juste été manipulés) et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles...**

CHAP II

Quand Kin quitta la salle où elle fut envoyée par son Sensei, elle fut encore capable de s'inquiéter du sort de Zaku : un vacarme de cris et de coups résonnaient dans tout le couloir. Des cris longs et épuisés, des râles, des bruits de métaux, de pierre, d'autres bruits plus sourds, qui ponctuaient les voix.

Elle fut conduite, accompagnée d'un garde muet, vers une salle éclairée uniquement par des néons blafards. N'osant y mettre un pied, on lui ouvrit quand même la porte derrière laquelle venaient les cris. Le massacre s'arrêta à ce moment – là.

Deux ou trois hommes étaient allongés par terre, parfois dans du sang. Au fond de la salle, d'autres s'acharnaient. Derrière eux, maintenu contre le mur, Zaku, avait l'air plus mort que vif.

Au moment où Kin entra, quatre personnes sortirent, chacune d'elles lui adressant un regard particulier au moment où elle lui passait devant. Kin pensa que ce regard était si méprisant qu'ils avaient certainement dû lire dans son esprit.

« Alors il est _pas mal_, Orochimaru – sama ? Neee ? haha...

Tayuya, parle pas comme ça d'Orochimaru – sama...

Ta gueule, gros cul !

La ferme, on est pressés...

J't'em, Je vois même pas pourquoi on est venu faire la garderie ici moi... »

Kin détourna le regard. Un autre passa, lui pinça le menton et elle se jeta sur lui, furieuse.

« Oy ! Non mais elle essaie de faire quoi là !

A ton avis... Fît la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

Tayuya ! Reprocha un autre.

J't'ai dis de fermer ta gueule de merde ! S'énerva Tayuya avec un doigt d'honneur très classe. Kidômaru ! Casse – lui la gueule à cette p ! Qu'elle apprenne à se conduire avec_ Oto no yon_...

Ça suffit.

... »

Kin, qui s'acharnait inutilement sur l'homme six bras, se sentit attraper par les cheveux.

« Vous n'avez toujours été que des pions pour Orochimaru – sama et pour cela nous vous tolérions. Mais maintenant que nous avons carte blanche sur vos pauvres petites vies de Genin, c'est par pitié que nous vous laissons la vie sauve. Sois reconnaissante...

La _pitié_ ? T'es trop bon, Sakon ! On n'a pas à se fatiguer pour ces glandus ! Ils serviront bien un jour...

J'ai dit « ça suffit ». Coupa la voix grave de Sakon. Sortez. Gardes ! Laissez – le et dégagez ! On reviendra plus tard... »

L'androgyne lâcha Kin qui tomba au sol, et attendit les bras croisés que les gardes sortent, baissant la tête devant Jirôbô, Kidômaru et Tayuya qui imposaient la crainte par plaisir.

« On y va.

On avait besoin de venir si nombreux ? Tss... Siffla Kidoumaru.

Pose pas de question, Tête de nœud ! T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Sakon ?

Tayuya, tu saoûles, je te jure...»

Fin du chapitre II

Commentaires, critiques, menaces... Les reviews sont là pour ça !

(soit dit en passant j'ai des contacts à Akatsuki...)


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... **

Ne déprimez pas trop le chap III est le summum de "la descente aux enfers"... Après ça pourra que remonter... (sourire à la Anko)

CHAP III

Gisant au sol, gémissant et respirant en même temps, Zaku tremblait de tous ses membres. Kin horrifiée se précipita vers lui et se laissa tomber à genoux. La porte se referma derrière elle avec un double verrou.

Zaku la regarda sans pouvoir parler et ferma les yeux. Kin se pencha au – dessus de lui et lui souleva la tête pour le réveiller. Soudain elle retira sa main : elle était ensanglantée. Sans paniquer elle reposa sa tête et alla s'asseoir plus loin, affalée lamentablement contre un mur. Le décor de la salle ne l'importait peu dès lors qu'il n'y avait plus de fenêtre : c'était déjà l'enfer depuis longtemps. Plus de Lune non plus. Fermant les yeux pour chercher le repos, elle essaya de se concentrer sur le bourdonnement continu que produisait le néon rouge pour ne pas entendre la mauvaise respiration de Zaku.

Réfléchissant sur leur sort, l'idée lui vînt qu'elle ne sortirait peut – être jamais d'ici et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Si Dosu avait été là, lui aurait su quoi faire. Mais ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés, pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une semaine sans manger, sans boire à peine, et battus à mort. Ni lui ni elle ne faisait attention aux hématomes où aux endroits de leur corps qui leur faisait mal. Si leurs muscles craquaient, si leur tête tournait où si autre chose n'allait pas, ils n'y prêtaient pas attention dans la mesure où ils pouvaient se tenir debout et rester lucides.

Mais là, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre, sans parler de l'état de Zaku. La situation ne pouvait qu'empirer. Kin se laissa tomber complètement à terre et resta longtemps à pleurer pour se calmer. Cette fois elle en avait trop vu. Beaucoup trop pour elle. Brusquement Zaku s'arrêta de respirer. Kin se leva d'un coup et se traîna vers lui à s'en brûler les genoux.

« Zaku... ZAKU ! ZAKUUUU ! »

Paniquée, elle lui assena un grand coup dans la poitrine (NDLA: chose à ne jamais faire svp jveux pas être responsable de vos vies...) et son torse se souleva d'un coup. Il recommença à gémir.

« Zaku... Qu'est – ce qu'ils t'ont fait... ? » Demanda - t - elle la voix tremblante.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils et les referma.

« Putain de... Putain de lumière rouge... J'ai... mal...

Hein...? »

Zaku pleurait sous l'effet de la douleur. Son crâne était légèrement ouvert à l'arrière et le sang était maintenant visible. Kin tremblait de tous ses membres, de peur, de froid, _et de peur_.

L'idée lui vînt que Zaku pouvait mourir ici, et la laisser toute seule. S'il mourrait, alors c'est qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Elle serra les dents mais ne parvînt pas à s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau. Elle était fatiguée, et commençait à penser que tout était fini. Son coéquipier avait une blessure mortelle, et Orochimaru les tenait au creux de sa main. Zaku respirait de plus en plus mal.

« Si Dosu... était... là... Merde... Il aurait trouvé... »

Kin retira son écharpe qui, dépliée, fût assez grande pour recouvrir le corps de Zaku tombé en hypothermie. Mais un filet de sang coula de sa bouche et son regard devînt trouble. Kin se mit à hurler, à lui crier après, à s'éclater la voix sur son coéquipier.

Zaku ne bougeait plus.

Elle continua à hurler sans reprendre son souffle.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un fracas qui la fît sursauter. Kin se retourna et recula vers Zaku comme un animal qui protègerait un des siens, l'air mauvais.

Kabuto entra et, sérieux cette fois, lui demanda de s'écarter, mais Kin, en pleine crise de nerfs, se serait jetée sur lui s'il ne l'avait pas assommée.

Puis il prit Zaku avec précaution pour l'emmener en dehors de la pièce. Il était inerte, probablement à quelques centimètres de la bouche du Dieu de la Mort.

Kin ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Quand elle se réveilla, Zaku était toujours dans la salle, couché sur un matelas. Se demandant ce qu'il était arrivé, elle se traîna à nouveau vers lui, et s'aperçut à ce moment - là qu'elle avait un matelas elle aussi.

Zaku avait le crâne entouré de bandages et semblait plus calme. A peine rassurée, Kin se demanda combien de temps il s'était écoulé pour qu'on ait eu le temps de le soigner. Zaku se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et commença à articuler :

« Orochimaru – sensei... ne reviendra pas...

Hein ? »

La voix de Zaku était calme, horriblement calme.

« Kabuto... a dit ça...»

Kin regarda autour d'elle pour la première fois. Encore une salle vide, le même éclairage insupportable, les mêmes murs de pierre.

« On va sortir... On va trouver un moyen de s'échapper et si on ne peut pas on trouvera de l'aide... »

Kin essayait de les rassurer, mais elle n'y croyait pas elle – même.

« Quelle heure il est... ? Demanda Zaku.

Je... sais pas. »

Fin du CHAP III

et accessoirement fin de la déprime générale.

Reviewez reviewez... (j'ai dit que j'acceptais même les menaces)


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... **

Non je n'essaie pas de pousser les lecteurs au suicide... La vie est belle les oiseaux chantent même à Oto no Kuni ! (véridique)

Le chapitre 4 et le 5 sont normalement un seul et même chap, mais ça me plaisait de couper pile à ce moment - là. C très énervant même, non?

CHAP IV

« Fa... ... Do... ... Sol... ... Ré... ... Sol...

Non... « La »...

Fa... ... Do... ... Sol... ... Ré... ... _La_... ... Mi... ... Si... Ordre des dièses..."

Kin répétait, sur un ton monocorde, les mêmes ordres comme pour donner une notion au temps.

Zaku n'y fit plus attention.

"Quelle... Quelle heure il est, merde ? » Demanda - t - il.

Kin chercha du regard quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Le but était pourtant, pour ne pas craquer, de ne pas regarder les murs. La lumière douteuse du néon était la seule source de visibilité. Mais la notion du temps était quelque chose qui obsédait Zaku, et il demandait, à chaque heure, chaque minute peut – être, l'heure à sa coéquipière, espérant à chaque fois une réponse positive.

Sans visite ni autre nouvel évènement depuis un temps indéterminé, tout semblait figé. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'économiser ses forces.

« Bon... Tais – toi... Maintenant... »

Zaku était à peine audible. Sa voix était quelque chose de rayé, d'irrégulier et d'incontrôlé. Kin aussi était fatiguée. Ses muscles étaient froids, elle claquait des dents presque en permanence et à certains moments elle sentait que, si elle s'endormait, elle ne se réveillerait pas. Les matelas qu'avait amené Kabuto avaient peut - être cet objectif, après tout il s'agissait de "Kabuto"...

« On ferait mieux de réfléchir... à comment sortir... Au lieu de répéter des cycles idiots...

Ca a jamais tué personne...

Et ça n'a jamais aidé personne non plus ! »

La dernière phrase de Zaku l'épuisa d'un coup. Il se laissa tomber en avant et ne bougea plus.

« Zaku ?

On verra ça... Demain... Gémit – il.

Pff ! Si on arrive à savoir quand c'est...

... »

Un jour, Zaku en arriva a inventer le temps.

« C'est la nuit. Il faut dormir.

quoi ? Mais comment...

Reprends ton écharpe, j'en n'ai plus besoin. Coupa - t - il.

Tu peux la garder encore j'm'en fous...

Non j'suis pas un rat !

J'sais que t'es pas un rat, idiot !

Alors laisse – moi dormir. Lança Zaku.

Mais ça a rien à voir... Protesta la fille.

Ta gueule ! Dors, vite. »

Kin ramassa son écharpe et la prit sur elle en marmonnant. Zaku avait vraiment l'intention de dormir. De loin elle ne distinguait que le bandage qui lui entourait la tête. Ils ne s'approchaient pas à moins de 5 ou 6 mètres l'un de l'autre pour ne pas avoir à constater leurs dégâts respectifs.

Quand Zaku se réveilla, brusquement, il réveilla Kin.

« Debout ! Kin ! Oy !

Oooooy !

... ... quoi... ?

Ne perds pas la notion du temps ! Dit Zaku comme un avertissement.

... Mais... Quelle notion du temps... ? Y'a pas moyen de savoir... Laisse...

Moi je sais. Debout ! Sinon tu vas devenir folle.

Ta gueule ! ça fait que quelques minutes que je dors ! Merde ! Râla Kin.

Ce qui prouve que ta notion du temps est vraiment très mauvaise ! »

Kin ne répondit rien. Zaku eût un demi sourire satisfait.

« On doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici...

Si tu veux... C'est toi hier qui as dit que t'avais sommeil...

J't'ai aussi dit d'attendre demain, non ?

Pff... »

Kin était énervée de n'avoir pas pu dormir et Zaku paraissait soudainement motivé.

« On est enfermés ici, pas vrai ?

Non, sans blague ? Ironisa Kin avec un faux sourire.

Les prisons d'Oto sont connues pour être un immense dédale, pas vrai ?

Ouiiiii... Tu veux une corde aussi non ?

Toutes les personnes sont contre nous ici, pas vrai ?

Plutôt, oui... T'en as encore des comme ça ?

Donc on n'a aucun moyen de sortir..." Conclut le genin.

Il entendit Kin frapper des mains lentement.

"Bravo Zaku, tu nous casses définitivement le moral ! »

Zaku eût un sourire en coin.

« Non, pas tout à fait. On ne peut pas sortir, mais on peut demander de l'aide... »

Kin aurait éclaté de rire si elle en avait eu la force.

« Pff... A qui ? Tu viens de le dire _tout le monde _est contre nous ! Tu deviens complètement fou, Zaku !

Non... La salle des machines est juste au – dessus. Les gardes sont tellement convaincus qu'on s'en sortira jamais et que personne ne trouve jamais son chemin qu'ils ne ferment presque jamais les portes à clefs.

? Sans blague ? Fit Kin sans ironie cette fois.

Hé hé... Ils sont tellement prétentieux, les quatre du son... Tellement sûrs d'eux... Sakon n'a pas fermé à clefs quand il est sorti ! Quel con ! »

Kin baissa les yeux. Zaku, au moment où Sakon est sorti, n'était pas en état de voir ni d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait donc probablement _pas entendu_ le verrou. Elle soupira et faillit laisser tomber définitivement. Cependant elle se leva et alla vérifier quand même. ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas levée et sa tête lui tourna dangereusement. Se tenant au mur pour avoir un appui, elle posa lentement une main sur la poignée de métal froid.

« ça... va faire du bruit...

Fais gaffe. »

Zaku avait les yeux grand ouverts.

Au moment de tirer sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Kin la referma immédiatement.

« Oh merde...

Quoi, y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda Zaku paniqué.

Non. C'est ouvert... Chuchota Kin.

Bah j'te l'avais dit...

On sort. Vite. Fît Kin en ouvrant la porte. »

Passant la tête prudemment à l'extérieur, elle se retourna vers son coéquipier avec un doigt sur les lèvres en signe de silence :

« Y'a personne. On file.

Euh... Ouais... T'es sûre que...

C'est peut – être un piège, ouais.

Ouais !

Tu te dégonfles ? »

Zaku, au souvenir du coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête, hésita avant de se lever. Cependant il suivit sa coéquipière quand il la vît disparaître derrière la porte.

A ce moment – là, ce qui était prévu arriva.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. »

Fin du Chap IV

Ma... c'est un peu moins sordide, ne? Attendez voir la suite...


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... **

Voilà le chap 5 (je sais que vous êtes pas bêtes et que vous l'avez vu... °°) qui est la suite du chap 4, juste avant le 6° d'ailleurs... Qu'est - ce que vous voulez que je dise d'autre, moa?

CHAP V

"Vous en avez mis du temps"

Kin, qui allait tousser, s'interrompit sous l'effet de la surprise. Zaku ferma les yeux et ravala sa colère.

« ...Marre du binoclard...

Suivez moi. »

Les enfants se regardèrent. C'était une nouvelle blague de Kabuto !

« Ta gueule, connard... Si ça t'amuse tellement de nous donner envie de sortir...

Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Abumi – kun. Suivez – moi. » Fît le jeune homme avec un sourire incernable (NDLA: il existe au moins ce mot?).

Le kunaï qu'il sortit de sa manche finit de les persuader. Ils le suivirent. Ils marchèrent dans des couloirs de plus en plus chauds et remontèrent des escaliers jusqu'à être arrivés devant une porte en acier.

Zaku se mordit la lèvre.

« Kin...

... »

La fille ne répondit pas. Elle tremblait sans pouvoir quitter la porte des yeux. Comme pour faire durer le plaisir, Kabuto tarda à trouver la bonne clé. Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées, il rit :

« Non non... Ce n'est pas une salle de torture ! »

Les enfants ne répondirent pas. C'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

Kabuto ouvrit la porte.

« Après vous... »

Kin et Zaku ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à être amenés dans ce genre de salle. Zaku ouvrit la bouche le premier.

« Des... Des ordinateurs ?

Une salle informatique... ? Qu'est - ce que...

Une salle de contrôle plus exactement. Fit Kabuto avec un sourire. Je vous laisse. Elle est à vous pendant vingt minutes.

Hein ? »

Kin ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Kabuto. Celui – ci sourit.

« Je vous dois bien ça... »

Zaku fronça les sourcils.

« Enfoiré... Marmonna – t – il. »

Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, Kabuto ferma la porte derrière eux. Les genins se retrouvaient enfermés, et inquiets au plus haut point.

Ils commencèrent à observer prudemment leur environnement direct. Personne à première vue. Des ordinateurs partout, au moins cinquante postes. Un vacarme sourd de métaux leur fît penser qu'ils se trouvaient à côté d'une salle de machinerie.

« L'ordure... Il veut nous faire coincer ! C'est quoi c't'histoire ? Les bouches d'aération ! Merde !

Est- ce que ça marche...

Quoi ? Kin c'est pas le moment de s'amuser, bordel ! On va crever ! Il nous a enfermés pour nous asphyxier ! On va exploser avec les ordis et... »

Kin s'approcha d'un ordinateur et l'alluma. Zaku n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kin n'avait pas l'air inquiète.

« Ils sont sous tension. On a une chance sur deux maintenant...

Hein... ? »

Intrigué, Zaku s'approcha. Kin toussota et chercha pas longtemps dans le réseau d'Oto no Kuni. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et saisit le clavier.

« Tu fais quoi ?

C'est quoi les références de Konoha ? »

Zaku ouvrit de gros yeux.

« Hein ?

On peut demander de l'aide avec ça. Si on envoie un message à Konoha on...

Non, non... C'est trop facile ! C'est forcément piégé, Kin ! T'es bête ou quoi ? Kabuto attend derrière la porte ! »

Zaku courait partout, cherchant sous les tables, sur les armoires, là où il pourrait trouver des grilles d'aération.

"C'est toi, l'idiot... Si on est piégés et qu'on doit mourir, autant qu'on essaie de s'en sortir au plus vite, non ? _Konoha... _J'ai trouvé... Pff... ça marche pas.

Tu vois ? Faut pas rêver... Maintenant aide moi s'il te plait !»

Zaku se laissa tomber par terre, complètement épuisé.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment – là. Ils sursautèrent.

« C'est quoi c'bordel ? Hey ! Qu'est – ce que vous foutez là ?

Merde... Le _secrétaire d'Oto_... Manquait plus qu'elle... »

A peine eurent – ils le temps de penser que l'importune fût saisie par derrière.

« T'en mêles pas, Tayuya. » Fit une voix froide. La voix bien connue de Kabuto.

Kabuto l'avait saisie par la gorge et la précipita à l'intérieur de la salle avant de refermer derrière eux.

« Qu... Quoi ! Kabuto ! Kabuto lâche moi ! KYAAAH !"

Zaku et Kin comprirent quand ils entendirent un immonde craquement d'os. La fille s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffons.

« Ka... Emit Kin qui s'était levée.

Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Elle est... ?

Oh... Orochimaru – sama comprendra. »

Les enfants ne quittaient pas Kabuto des yeux. Il sourait calmement. Zaku sentit son sang se glacer. Il se leva difficilement, choqué.

« Pourquoi t'as...

Mais c'est un jounin d'Oto ! S'indigna Kin à la place de son coéquipier. Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ?

Elle ne sert à rien. Elle ne vous aurait même pas tués de toute façon... »

Kabuto marqua une pause et rajusta ses lunettes.

« Bon. Il vous reste 13 minutes et une quarantaine de secondes. Dépêchez vous...

T'es hyper gonflé toi ! Tu crois qu'on te fait confiance ?

... »

Kabuto ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Non... Mais deux désespérés comme vous ne laisseront aucune chance leur échapper. Je dois y aller maintenant...

Quoi ! Mais tu pourrais nous aider quand même ! Si tu veux qu'on sorte aide nous ! A moins que Zaku ait raison et que tu cherches à nous piéger. »

Kabuto soupira.

« Vous n'êtes pas faciles, les enfants... A croire que vous n'avez pas assez souffert pour vouloir sauver votre vie par tous les moyens possibles... Si vous y teniez vraiment, la moindre chance de vous échapper vous ferait briller les yeux sans réfléchir. C'est ce qu'on appelle _s'accrocher à la vie_. Il n'y a pas de _raison_ à cela... »

L'air glacial du jeune homme fît taire les genin. Sans rajouter un mot de plus, il s'en alla.

Fin du CHAP 5

Alors comme ça les genins d'Oto sont tous des bêtes d'informatique...? (Kabuto a probablement supplié Orochimaru de rajouter cette option à l'académie d'Oto, s'il y en a une...) Kabuto est - il vraiment un traitre ? Kabuto a - t - il des fans dans ce bas - monde ou personne n'aime les agents doubles (les traitres quoi...)? (regardez, Mizuki par exemple... Moi je l'aimais bien, je suis peut - être la seule...) la suite dans un instant...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... (c à ça kil servait le Rating... ah d'acord...)**

Bon voici le chap 6 vous allez voir si Kabuto est un traitre ou non... ou peut - être pas. (ce que tu dis ne sert vraiment à rien, Maai... - Ne faites pas attention c mon deuxième Moi qui me parle...)

CHAP VI

Kabuto referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Tayuya gisante au sol.

« Ils nous laisse ici... En fait il veut pas se mouiller... Souffla Kin.

Il veut peut - être nous faire coincer sans qu'on le soupçonne... La p...

Trouvé !... Soupira Kin.

Hein ? »

Zaku s'approcha du poste. De ses doigts gelés, Kin écrivait un message à Konoha.

« Putain... Pas eux... Râla Zaku.

On n'a pas le choix. Y'a pas d'autre pays capable de nous aider... Et puis on veut juste une aide, rien ne nous empêche de faire comme on veut par la suite...Tu sais pas comment on peut échapper à la surveillance informatique ?

Si, c'est un programme qui s'appelle... « _Eurydice_ » (NDLA : ouais jcrois qu'ils ont vraiment pris des cours avec Kabuto moi...)... Je crois... Supprime – le. Fît Zaku froidement.

ça yééééééééééééé... Fit Kin.

Ouais. Envoie. Tu dis juste qu'on a besoin d'aide et que c'est urgent. Question de vie ou de mort. Ils vont pas résister à Konoha ils sont trop gentils... Mais évite de faire allusion à Sensei.

Je sais... Ils ont intérêt à le recevoir assez vite. Et si ça déclanche une guerre entre Oto et Konoha ? Souleva Kin.

Pff... Si on fait la guerre maintenant, le plan d'O... De Senseï tombera à l'eau ce sera pas plus mal.

Donc on ne craint rien à ce niveau – là. De toute façon Konoha est le pays le plus proche de nous. Sinon y'a Kumo juste à côté mais on connait rien sur eux. Suna est trop loin et trop risqué. Kazekage nous balancerait. Y'a que Konoha.

Dépêche au lieu de parler.

Ta gueule Zaku. J'fais ce que je veux.

Dosu ferait pas son malin là... ricana Zaku au souvenir de son coéquipier. On est trop intelligents.

Rêve pas non plus... Fît Kin avec un sourire en coin. C'est envoyé. On a plus qu'à attendre.

Et on fait quoi en attendant ? Grosse maline ? »

Zaku remit correctement un bout de bandage qui pendait devant ses yeux et tourna la tête. Il vit Tayuya à ce moment - là.

« Elle est vraiment morte ? »

Zaku alla vers le corps de Tayuya qui était resté là et auquel ils n'avaient pas prêté attention.

« Cet enfoiré de Kabuto... Les trois autres vont nous tomber dessus... Hey ! Elle est pas morte ! S'exclama soudain Zaku.

...? »

Kin se leva et éteignit le poste après avoir envoyé le message en plusieurs exemplaires.

Tayuya était effectivement couchée par terre, sur le dos. Mais ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts et son visage couvert de sueur.

« Bah j'croyais qu'il t'avait pété la nuque l'autre !

- Décidemment il fait les choses correctement celui – là... Marmonna Kin. Bah toutes façon elle tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

Mouais. Si elle bouge elle meurt. Fit Zaku, fataliste.

On te sauvera pas, pas la peine de nous regarder comme ça. On a autre chose à faire. Lui dit Kin avec un malin plaisir.

...On n'a pas le temps, en plus... »

A ce moment – là Tayuya ferma les yeux, comme soulagée.

« Quoi ?

Laisse, elle est morte... Lâcha Kin. On s'en va.

- Non elle est pas morte. Elle ouvre les yeux.

Mais on s'en fout, Zaku ! Dépêche ou c'est nous qui allons... »

Kin s'interrompit et pâlit. Des pas pressés venaient du couloir.

« Merde c'est trop tard. Une planque ! »

Les genin regardèrent un peu partout sans savoir où se cacher.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sakon entra, l'air très énervé.

« Putain Tayuya tu fous qu... ?... ? »

L'androgyne s'interrompit quand il vît le corps de la fille à ses pieds.

« Ta... Qu'est – ce qu... Qui t'a fait ça ! »

Sakon s'agenouilla près d'elle et la parcoura du regard rapidement sans la toucher.

« Tu peux bouger ? »

Comme il lut une réponse négative sur ses lèvres il lui prit un bras qu'il tira vers lui pour la positionner sans lui briser la nuque. (NDLA : est - ce seulement possible...)

« C'est pas un garde qui a pu te faire ça. Kabuto... ? »

Comme il regardait Tayuya en attente d'un signe, il commença à s'énerver.

« Comment t'as pu te laisser avoir comme ça ? L'enfoiré... On va voir ce que dit Orochimaru – sama quand il verra que son « favori » s'en est pris à nous ! »

Sakon regarda soudainement aux alentours. Rien. Il envoya un regard oblique vers un bureau. Son inspection s'arrêta quand Tayuya attrapa le bout de tunique qu'elle avait à sa portée.

« ça va, ça va... Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. C'est pas le moment de laisser crever un des _Oto no Shi, _je t'emmène à l'infirmerie._ » _ Finit – il alors que son propre corps se dédoublait.

« Aide - moi, Ukon... »

Fin du chap 6

j'ai pas d'idée, là... alors jdis rien. chap 7 onegaishimasu...


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... (Pourquoi je m'emmerde à mettre des étoiles pour censurer alors que la mise en page me les bousille et que j'ai signalé un Rating T? Avec Tayuya dans le scénario jvais en mettre des étoiles moi... temeeeee)**

Wow y'a du nouveau dans ce chap 7... C'est un peu n'importe quoi aussi, pas très crédible... J'avoue...

J'ai failli oublier, suman suman... :

**Sakoni **: Arigatou ! Ouais, ct'histoire ça dérive gravement moi aussi je trouve... Enfin c tout moi ça, ta encore rien vu ! (aïaïaïe...) J'essaierai de remédier à ça, pour la game Cube de Kidoumaru... Sinon, pour quelle équipe Kin et Zaku ont contacté, je sais pas... Ils ont sûrement envoyé leur message au standard de Konoha, et les tops models de Konoha (Izumo et Kotetsu) ont pris le message pour l'Hokage... Sinon je confirme, Kabuto a supplié Orochimaru pour l'ADSL et aussi pour avoir des webcams... Par contre Orochimaru a interdit les anti - virus, parce que les virus il les collectionne. (comme moi en ce moment... TT)

**Chimimi : **Merci merci pour tes encouragements ! C vrai que c rare les fics sur les ninjas d'Oto. Moi c le premier sujet qui m'a interessée dans Naruto. Y'a trop de points qui donnent envie d'être éclaircis... contente que ça te plaise ! Au fait j'avais déjà lu "Etre une fille" (bravo d'ailleurs ), la fic que t'as écrite avec les trois pti genins et j'avais pensé la même chose !

CHAP VII

Quelques secondes après que le trio soit sorti, un bruit se fît entendre sous un bureau. Une grille d'aération tomba.

« Peut – être que ça aussi, Kabuto l'avait prévu... »

Kin sortit la première.

« Idiote ! On peut peut – être sortir par là ! Reviens !

Dans ce truc minuscule ? Pas question !

Pas le moment d'être claustro !

Et si jamais y'a une hélice ou une arrivée d'eau on fait comment ?

N'importe quoi... Grimaça Zaku qui n'avait pas pensé à un truc aussi horrible.

On trouvera autre chose. »

Kin renvoya ses cheveux en arrière (°.°) et se dirigea vers la porte en chuchotant à son coéquipier :

« Sakon va pas mettre cents ans. T'as vu comment il nous a regardés ?

Il nous a pas vus... Arrête...

Il a juste regardé dans notre direction avec des yeux comme ça ! Faut se dépêcher... »

Zaku soupira et se leva lentement.

« Tu fais chier... J'te jure...

T'as qu'à crever tout seul. Moi j'y vais. »

Kin alla vers la porte.

« Dépêche ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

« D'après les courants d'air, la sortie la plus proche est par là – bas...

C'est peut – être pas la plus sûre non plus... Zaku...

Ta gueule. T'as une autre idée ?

Il te reste du chakra pour une métamorphose ?

Pff... J'suis vidé... Et toi ?

Bon d'accord j'y vais... _Henge no jutsu_... »

Zaku faillit éclater de rire.

« En homme !

Quoi... Fît Kin dégoûtée. T'as vu beaucoup de gardes femmes ici ?

Mouais... Et j'suis censé faire quoi ?

Te dé – mer - der... »

Kin le frappa fortement sur l'épaule. (°.°) Zaku n'encaissa pas le choc et tomba.

« Hey ! Grosse brute... !

Toi tu surveilles mes arrières et vice versa... Moi... Bon suis moi. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu..._»

Zaku la suivit sans confiance. Plein de « Kin – gardes » l'entouraient et, même s'il savait de qui il s'agissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'eux. En déambulant ils finirent par entendre du bruit.

« Chut.

Merde... T'as assez de Chakra ?

- Si je me bats pas ça peut encore durer, oui... Tais – toi Zaku... »

Kin « continuaient » d'avancer naturellement, Zaku parmi « elles/eux ». Quand ils furent assez près ils entendirent quelqu'un marcher. Kin hésita d'abord puis continua avec une fausse assurance.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Zaku, nerveux.

La ferme ! »

Zaku frissonna. Au ton qu'employa Kin (hyper autoritaire) il sut qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il ne fît plus aucun bruit et ne bougea plus quand les clones s'arrêtèrent simultanément. Il ne put que prêter l'oreille.

« Bah qu'est – ce que tu fais là toute seule ? » Fît Kin sur un drôle de ton.

Zaku chercha à savoir à qui elle s'adressait mais n'entendit rien d'autre que des sons inintelligibles.

« ...mouais... »

Un autre clone demanda :

« Qu'est – ce qui t'arrive ? Ils t'ont tous sauté dessus en même temps ou quoi ?

Naaaan... Ces p... de fils de p... m'ont droguée... Parce que cet enc... de Kabuto m'a attaquée par derrière... Les mecs font tout par derrière... de toute façon...

Héhé... C'est leur nature... Le sexe faible n'y peut rien. On pourrait tous te violer en même temps si on voulait, là... »

Zaku sourit. Kin se vengeait. En outre il faillit ne pas reconnaitre la voix de Tayuya.

« Ta gueule sale mec... Répondit Tayuya sur un ton plus que fatigué. J'suis encore un des Quatre du Son, moi... Tu m'dois le respect ! Orochimaru – sama il veut plus de moi maintenant... »

Tayuya partit dans un délire presque dramatique mais Kin l'interrompit.

« Puisque t'es là tu peux me montrer par où on rejoint le réfectoire ?

Oh vous vous êtes des bleus en plus... Bizarre... On recrute pas en été d'habitude... La mangeoire c'est par là... »

Kin ne répondit pas. Elle se mit immédiatement en route avec ses clones et Zaku, laissant une Tayuya plantée là complètement inoffensive.

« Kin...

Quoi ?

C'est quoi cette connerie de réfectoire ? C'est dehors j'espère...

Evidemment. »

Kin sourit.

Zaku soupira. Il était vraiment fatigué, décidemment.

« Alors... On sort...

Dépêche. »

Fin du Chap 7...

Pauvre Tayuya jl'aime bien mais bon ça me plait de torturer les gens... C Ibiki ki me l'a enseigné... Merci Ibiki !

rdv au chap 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... (j'en ai marre de cette phrase... DEDEIKE TEBAYO !)**

Chapitre 8. Mon petit cerveau _Pentium 0,2 _a fait de gros efforts d'imagination...lol J'adooooooooore imaginer le passé... C'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle dans les fics selon moi... (j'arrête mes commentaires à la con au prochain chapitre, promis.)

CHAP VIII

« Finalement je me demande si c'était pas mieux d'avoir peur... J'suis vidé, là...

Tu sais bien que c'est pas mieux, Zaku. »

Oto no Kuni, outre la prison et la caserne militaire qu'elle était, comprenait aussi une immense zone industrielle, plantée de silos, de réservoirs gigantesques et de cheminées de toutes les tailles.(NDLA: tourisme1/20 dsl mais je suis d'humeur joviale c la pleine Lune ce soir) Tout cet équipement était destiné aux activités faustiennes du laboratoire d'Oto, haut bâtiment grisâtre qui servait accessoirement de Salle de Question.

« Kabuto travaille là – dedans, non ? Demanda Kin d'une voix tremblante.

Hum. J'parie qu'ils y ont même pas envoyé Tayuya...

Bien fait pour elle ! Pouffa Kin.

T'es dégueulasse toi !

Tu peux parler toi ! J'te signale que vous vous y êtes mis à deux sur moi dans la Forêt de la Mort ! (NDLA : bien dit petite...) En plus j'pouvais même pas me défendre ! Alors tu parles...

Pff... Ont allait tous y passer sinon ! Se justifia Zaku.

C'est ça ouais... Vous êtes des dégueulasses, les mecs...

Ouais ouais... »

Zaku laissa tomber la discussion, il avait tort de toutes façons.

« En parlant de ça... On a plutôt intérêt à pas faire nos difficiles avec Konoha... »

Zaku fît une grimace. L'idée d'être redevable à Konoha ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Et puis il avait décidé de ne plus être redevable à personne. Plus de fardeau.

Ils se posèrent finalement sous un porche abandonné du laboratoire.

« Tu te souviens de comment c'était, Konoha ?

Non. »

Kin bouda. Zaku n'avait vraiment pas envie de coopérer.

« T'as qu'à rester ici, toi. Pourquoi tu veux pas répondre ? »

Le regard de Zaku se durcit et il serra les dents.

« J'm'en fous... Quand j'aurai sauvé ma peau, j'irai très loin... Si Konoha nous sauve, tant mieux. Je les remercierai, je reprendrai des forces et je partirai très loin. »

Kin fît une drôle de tête et leva la tête.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas...

De rester à Konoha ? Faudrait déjà qu'ils nous trouvent... »

Kin regarda les nuages passer et soupira. Zaku n'y croyait pas vraiment. Son crâne avait déjà reçu la leçon. Elle l'avait vu trembler plusieurs fois sous l'effet de la douleur. Zaku voulait certainement sauver sa vie. Mais c'était plus un rêve qu'un souhait.

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Zaku leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

« L'eau est sale, Zaku... L'air est complètement pollué ici. La pluie est mauvaise.

M'en fous j'ai soif. On a rien d'autre."

Le silence s'installa et ils oublièrent où ils étaient.

« Kin, tu viens de quel village ? »

La fille leva les yeux quelques secondes, étonnée par la question.

« Je sais pas. J'habitais de l'autre côté de la frontière Nord avant qu'Oto ne soit créé... »

Zaku eût un mouvement de tête comme s'il comprenait.

Kin baissa la tête et demanda d'une voix cassée :

« Et toi ?

Non moi j'étais déjà dans les frontières... J'habitais chez un facteur d'orgues. Le conservatoire là – bas... Il est mort de la tuberculose quand Oto a bloqué ses frontières... Dosu, lui c'était le fils d'un médecin d'ici avant que ça devienne Oto... »

Zaku s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« En gros t'es même pas née dans le village, toi ?

- Non.

Comment il a fait, Orochimaru ?

Bah il a du recruter avant de créer les frontières...

T'avais de la famille là – bas ?

Toute. »

Zaku pouffa.

« Pff... L'est vraiment dégueulasse, lui... »

Kin toussa.

« Je me demande qui viendra nous chercher... »

Zaku haussa les épaules et laissa échapper un son ironique.

Une fenêtre du bâtiment s'ouvrit et les sortit de leur torpeur.

« Bin alors les enfants, on perd du temps ? Rentrez.

Tu nous emmerdes, Kabuto. C'est pas vrai tu nous espionnes ou quoi ! »

Penché à sa fenêtre, Kabuto les regarda en souriant.

« Vous attendez quoi ? Allez.

On a pas envie. On est bien là et tu nous fais chier. Va t'faire...

Oh oh ! Pourquoi autant d'agressivité ? Vous vous souvenez du premier jour d'examen Chuunin à Konoha ? Je pourrai vous en vouloir...

Fais comme tu veux on s'en fout...

Ah vraiment ?"

Zaku, qui avait décidé de ne pas bouger de là où il était, finit par se retourner.

« Tu veux quoi ?

Vous pourrir la vie évidemment.

Yakuushi Kabuto... » Appela Kin pour faire taire Zaku.

Kin se leva et grimpa sur la fenêtre. Kabuto l'aida et tendit la main à Zaku.

« ça va pas non ? Tu crois que j'peux pas monter tout seul ?

Essaie. On dirait que les filles évaluent mieux leurs capacités que les garçons...

Ta gueule ! Elles ont pas de mal ! »

Zaku agrippa la fenêtre et essaya de se hisser mais ses bras ne lui obéirent pas. Ses muscles étaient tout à fait incapables de faire un quelconque effort.

« Tu vois ?

J'veux pas rentrer de toute façon. J'me tire d'ici.

Zaku ! Appela Kin.

Oh, on dirait que elle, elle veut que tu rentres... Tu vas pas la laisser toute seule avec moi, non ?

Ta gueule je t'ai dit. »

Et voilà c'est sur ces belles paroles que s'achève le chap 8... Mes yeux sont comme un byakugan qui aurait regardé un lever de soleil... (ça doit faire très mal... J'espère que Neji a jamais essayé...)

Voilà à suivre... chap 9


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... **

Chapitre 9 ! Hey mais c ke ça va loin ! Enfin pour moi... En plus avec mes tout petits chapitres... comme celui - là par exemple... Et ça fait PEEEEEEEEEEEEUR ! (excusez cette débilité passagère due à un manque de sommeil qui fait régresser les QI de certains sujets déjà atteints...)

CHAP IX

« Bon tu veux quoi maintenant ? Demanda Zaku de mauvaise humeur.

Vous préparer à votre départ pardi.

Qu'est- ce que c'est que ça, encore...

Ça ? C'est Tayuya. Sakon l'a amenée il y a un instant. Elle a une grave lésion cervicale... Si elle bouge encore, elle mourra...

On s'en bat les c... ! C'est pas de ça que je parlais, moi ! Pourquoi tu veux nous faire je – ne – sais – quoi encore ? »

Kin s'approcha de Tayuya. Endormie, son corps était recouvert de sceaux.

Zaku restait près de la fenêtre. Prêt à bondir dehors à tout instant.

« Tenez. C'est de l'eau. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps comme ça. Il faut vous réhydrater.

Nous empoisonner oui !

Mais non... Fît Kabuto en buvant au robinet. C'est l'eau du « Erythéia ». L'eau la plus pure d'Oto. Elle est réservée aux labos et aux hôpitaux. Vous avez de la chance ! »

Satisfait, Kabuto retira ses lunettes et frotta les verres une seconde avant de les remettre. Kin se précipita au lavabo et ouvrit le robinet à grand débit. L'eau lui gicla à la figure et elle recula pour se frotter la figure.

« Pff... Elle est bête... » Ricana Zaku.

Kin ne releva pas et rebut plus calmement. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à boire comme l'assoiffée qu'elle était. Zaku s'approcha à son tour et attendit que Kin ait finit. Après être restée une minute sans respirer, Kin laissa le robinet à Zaku, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Zaku regarda l'eau couler et ne but pas tout de suite.

« J'ai pas soif.

Tiens. Remplis ça alors. »

Kabuto lui envoya une gourde. Zaku ne réagit pas à temps et l'objet atterrit sur la paillasse à côté du robinet.

« Je voudrais vous examiner rapidement avant que vous ne partiez. Rapidement. Sakon doit repasser pour Tayuya...

« Elle va mourir ?

... Vous passerez le bonjour à Konoha ! »

_Plus tard, dehors... _

« C'est quoi ?

Des substituts alimentaires... Kabuto a dit que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'avait pas mangé qu'on ne pourrait rien avaler avant un moment.

On dirait des médocs... Fît Zaku avec un air dégoûté.

Fais pas ta chochotte. Garde – le sur toi.

Pourquoi moi ? Protesta Zaku.

Et pourquoi pas toi ? T'as vu comment j'suis habillée ? Tu veux que je le cache où ? »

Zaku souffla et obéit de mauvaise humeur.

Mais au moment où ils arrivèrent au bout du mur de l'hôpital, un corps leur fît obstacle. Ils tombèrent nez – à – nez avec le sourire mauvais de Sakon.

« Ah... Ce Kabuto quel fils de... C'est vraiment un chien... Heureusement qu'on passait par là ! »

Zaku ferma les yeux. Kin serra les dents.

« Vous avez peur ? Vous avez raison. »

Sakon émit un soupir sonore et satisfait.

« C'est à vous que je dois l'accident de Tayuya ? »

Comme il n'eût aucune réponse, son corps se dédoubla.

« Si_ Oto no Shi_ ne brille pas par son esprit d'équipe, il y a une chose qu'on ne _supporte pas_... C'est les enfoirés du genre de Kabuto ! »

Sakon avait vraiment l'air énervé. Ukon lui passa devant et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Calme – toi, otouto...

Tais – toi ! Aide – moi plutôt. »

Fin du chap 9...

Vous avez l'impression que ça finira jamais? Que les pauvres genin ont pas de chance? Et ben vous avez raison... Ils sont nés à Oto alors ils ne peuvent pas avoir beaucoup de chance ... STOP j'ai dit que c'était pas une deathfic.

à suivre, évidemment...


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

Répondons d'abord au reviews... :

**Sakoni : **Merci merci... (révérence)... grand maître des adorateurs de Sakon (blague) ! t'inquiète pour l'instant j'ai aucune raison de torturer Sakon... J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter (si j'ose dire... °°) Mais qui c, un jour peut - être... Au fait, t'aimes pas Kabuto? Dommage... Moi j'aime les persos "doubles" (tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi...) Et puis que ferait Orochimaru sans lui? (il passerait pas du fric dans l'ADLS et les ordis...) (0.°)

**Chimimi :** T'as pas à être jalouse ! non mais dit! D'une bleue en plus... -- Nous sommes tous, au nom du grand Dieu des fanfiqueurs(euses), des auteurs au talent acharnés et dévoués... Sans rire contente que ma fic te plaise ! Dis moi quand t'écris la suite de la tienne au fait...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... **

CHAPITRE X

La lumière rouge devenait insupportable. Zaku, affalé contre un mur, serrait les dents en retournant dans son esprit des rancoeurs insupportables. Kin fermait les yeux pour oublier la douleur. Sa cage thoracique écrasée la faisait respirer bruyamment. A plusieurs reprises elle eût envie d'interrompre sa respiration pour en finir. De temps en temps elle regardait Zaku. Il tremblait de colère. Finalement elle se laissa tomber par terre et fixa le sol. Puis elle sentit qu'on la soulevait.

« Kin, tiens. » Fît une voix tremblante.

Zaku se mordit la lèvre. Kin le regardait mais ne semblait pas le voir. Seule sa respiration prouvait qu'elle était en vie.

« Allez... »

Kin réagit au ton de son coéquipier. Elle fût d'abord réveillée par les gémissements produits par ses propres poumons, puis vît ce que Zaku lui tendait.

« Ce que nous a donné Kabuto... Prends... »

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, Zaku lui donna lui - même.

« On est déjà sortis deux fois. On pourra sortir d'autres fois ! »

Le discours de Zaku sonnait _très_ faux. L'écho glacial de la prison lui renvoya sa réplique.

« Eh oh... »

Kin avala une pilule et reprit son souffle comme si on venait d'essayer de la noyer.

« Je... vais mourir... »

Zaku la regarda, glacé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Mais non... avale. »

Kin ouvrit la bouche et Zaku lui donna une autre pilule et de l'eau pour qu'elle avale.

« C'est l'heure de dormir de toutes façons... Dors. »

Il la surveilla du temps qu'elle s'endorme et s'assura que son corps soit capable de respirer inconsciemment. Après il s'assit à côté, contre le mur, et fronça les sourcils dans l'ombre. Ils ne pourraient plus sortir d'ici. Ils s'étaient déjà fait prendre deux fois, et punir sévèrement pour leur audace. Kabuto y était forcément pour quelque chose et cette idée faisait grandir une haine incommensurable dans l'esprit de Zaku. Ils ne se feraient plus prendre. Ils ne baissaient pas les bras, mais ils n'étaient pas masochistes. Comme ils avaient pu être stupides !

La lumière faiblit. Zaku ferma les yeux mais sa conscience continuait de travailler.

Kabuto. Coupable ou pas, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent n'avait servi qu'à les tuer à petit feu. Zaku lui – même devait avoir un traumatisme crânien, et son dos l'empêchait de se coucher par terre. Une partie de son cerveau lui interdisait de dormir, le réveillant brutalement dès qu'il essayait de se reposer et que sa conscience se retirait.

Le néon clignota plusieurs fois et se ralluma plus rouge encore.

Kin, qui avait été plus chanceuse jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, physiquement du moins, était plus morte que vive et ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Zaku la regarda un instant, les dents serrées. Il allait peut – être falloir abréger ses souffrances. Il se dit que décidemment, Dosu, Kin et lui – même n'avaient pas eu de chance. Il en était à ce stade de ses pensées quand la lumière s'éteignit.

Elle ne se ralluma pas. La cellule était plongée dans une obscurité totale.

« Merde... MERDE ! »

Comme pour s'assurer de sa présence, Zaku étira un bras vers sa coéquipière. Elle était froide. Il retira sa main immédiatement et eût un frisson.

« Kin. Kin !»

Il lui saisit brusquement le bras cette fois et l'attira vers lui avec la même force. Sa brutalité réenclencha sa respiration. Il chercha son cou et vît qu'elle respirait encore.

Il la lâcha soudainement et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Kin ne se réveilla même pas.

Zaku se remit à penser à d'autres choses qui n'auraient pas eu d'importance si sa vie était à ce jour garantie. Il se dit que Dosu n'avait peut – être même pas été enterré au cimetière. Peut – être qu'il avait été brûlé ou jeté dans une fausse commune derrière la prison. Il se rappela du jour où on leur avait appris sa mort. Zaku devait sortir de l'hôpital le jour même et attendait que l'infirmière veuille bien le laisser signer la décharge. Kin était dans la salle et patientait sans rien dire, comme d'habitude. Finalement Orochimaru était venu signer à sa place et leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Dosu avait été tué par Gaara du Désert et il ne pourrait pas combattre à la finale de l'examen contre Shikamaru Nara. Zaku et Kin étaient restés bouches bées, se demandant comment Dosu, un shinobi si redoutable, avait pu se laisser tuer, même par Sabaku no Gaara. Juste après, Kin et lui étaient sortis de l'hôpital, précédés d'Orochimaru qui décida de les ramener à Oto tous les deux. Arrivés chez eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté la prison depuis.

Il était resté tout seul, avec Kin, se disant qu'ils finiraient bien par sortir.

Si Kin mourrait maintenant, Orochimaru n'allait pas s'encombrer d'un genin dans une si grande cellule... Il serait tué. Autrement dit sa propre survie dépendait de celle de sa coéquipière. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir.

Soudain un rayon de lumière apparut. La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Il ne distinguait pas les silhouettes. Puis la porte se referma. Une chose était sûre, la cellule comptait trois personnes à présent. Il n'entendit pas de bruit non plus. Zaku se mordit la lèvre. Il recula vers Kin et prépara le peu de Chakra qui lui restait à l'offensive la plus sournoise de toutes. L'obscurité.

Soudain la lumière se ralluma.

« Ah... Fît une voix satisfaite. J'avais peur de vous marcher dessus ! »

Zaku baissa les bras et abandonna son Zanhaaku.

« Kabuto ?

Voilà comment on se retrouve... Fît le jeune homme avec un sourire désolé.

Bordel y'en a marre ! J'vais t'éclater sale ordure !»

Kabuto rajusta ses lunettes cassées et replaça le néon.

« On dirait que cette fois... » Fît – il plus gravement.

Zaku se leva devant Kin qui dormait toujours et le menaça du regard, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de lui foncer dessus pour lui casser la gueule.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a enfermé, ce serait la plus grosses des conneries...

Je ne dirai rien...

Quoi ! »

Kabuto s'assit par terre et gémit.

« Nous voilà dans le même sac... Je n'ai pas été assez discret.

Sans blague !"

Zaku éclata d'un rire nerveux. Kabuto leva un sourcil quand il vit Kin.

"Qu'est – ce qu'elle a ? »

Kabuto focalisait son attention sur la fille.

« T'occupes ! On y est passés juste après être passés te voir ! Comme par hasard ! Ils lui ont bousillé les poumons... »

Kabuto se déplaça vers eux à genoux.

« Laisse moi approcher, Zaku. Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Ta gueule ! La parole d'un gars comme toi n'a aucune valeur ! Vous avez déjà tué Dosu ça vous suffit pas ! »

Kabuto ne l'écouta pas et se pencha au – dessus de Kin.

« Mieux vaut essayer de la soulager, non ? Et puis si j'ai envie de la tuer d'un coup... Tu n'auras pas à te salir les mains !

Je préfère la tuer moi – même que de la voir mourir par l'un d'entre vous...»

Kabuto ne releva pas et retourna Kin sur le dos.

« J'te surveille.

Je veux juste l'examiner. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça tu sais ?

Pff... Maintenant si tu pouvais agir au lieu de dire des trucs idiots... »

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'examen, Kabuto entama une respiration artificielle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Zaku. (°.0)

« T'en profites pas, non !

On lui a écrasé la cage thoracique et elle doit avoir des côtes cassées... Elle ne peut pas respirer toute seule. »

Kabuto continua son bouche à bouche une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter. Zaku mourrait d'envie de lui défoncer le portrait.

« C'est bon ! Elle devrait aller mieux. » Fit Kabuto.

Zaku envoya un regard suspicieux à Kin. Elle semblait respirer plus calmement.

« Kabuto...

Hm ?

Tu fais quoi, au juste ? Je parle de ton objectif _immédiat_...

Et bien... Je... »

Kabuto fût interrompu. La porte s'ouvrit. Tayuya parut.

Zaku tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air contente du tout mais semblait sur pieds.

« Qu'est – ce que tu fous là, Kabuto !

Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu ne mets personne au courant de tes putains de plans ! Alors je ne te dirai rien des miens... »

Elle rentra dans la cellule et ferma la porte derrière elle sans faire de bruit, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon...

Puis elle sortit sa flûte et s'approcha de Kabuto.

« J'espère que tu souffriras, espèce de µ£¨ù$$... Va te faire enc... dans l'autre monde... »

Une goutte perla sur le front de Kabuto. Il avait l'air d'être complètement pris au dépourvu cette fois.

Tayuya porta l'instrument à ses lèvres et envoya un regard à Zaku. Un drôle de regard.

« C'est terminé, pour vous trois.»

Fin du chap 10... Non c pas encore fini... ça devient n'importe quoi cette histoire, ne? Et dans le prochain chap, vous verrez Kidoumaru raketter Kabuto pour avoir une GameCube ! (Message subliminal adressé à...) ! Non c une blague.

A suivre... Le prochain chap sera le dernier ! (Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais... !)


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Megalokage no Maai

Titre : "D - MOLL"

Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto de m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : ...(0°) Je sais pas... En tout cas c sérieux. Limite dark... C'est pas une deathfic.

Couple : Ah grand pouvoir de l'implicite... (--)

L'histoire se déroule à Oto no Kuni, après la mort de Dosu. On ignore la guerre Oto/Konoha et donc le combat Orochimaru/Sandaime. Zaku et Kin sont envoyés en prison par Orochimaru après leur défaite à l'examen Chuunin. Les prisons d'Oto sont réputées... (avec les laboratoires et les casernes militaires évidemment...)...

**AVERTISSEMENT certaines allusions pourraient choquer des lecteurs trop jeunes ou sensibles... Quoi que là jvois pas ce qu'il ya de choquant dans ce chap, franchement... peut - être les grillons... lol.**

Voici le DERNIER chapitre de cette fic...

CHAPITRE XI

Quand Zaku ouvrit les yeux, outre l'air pur qui lui venait aux poumons, ce qui l'étonna le plus fût les deux lunes qui flottaient au – dessus de lui...

"C'est quoi ce bor...?"

Il se leva d'un coup. Il faisait nuit. Il était dehors, couché dans l'herbe. Il pouvait entendre des grillons autour de lui. Tout était calme et un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit sans qu'il le réalise. Soudain il pensa à sa coéquipière. Kin était à côté de lui et semblait bien plus tranquille. Elle dormait et respirait tout à fait normalement. Kabuto par contre, n'était pas là...

Il entendait au loin le bruit de l'eau. Intrigué il se leva et fît quelques pas, confiant. Bien trop confiant pour que ce soit naturel... Quelques maisons en bois étaient plantées là, à côté de sapins et protégées du vent par des pentes rocheuses. Au bout se trouvait le vide. Zaku s'y pencha et y vît la mer, à des dizaines de mètres au - dessous de lui. De l'eau calme, toute bleue et limpide. Le vent remontait de là et soulevait ses cheveux vers le ciel. Zaku ne put s'empêcher de rire. Très nerveusement. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Etait - ce un rêve où étaient - ils déjà dans l'au - delà ?

« Kin ! Kiiiiin ! Viens voir !»

La jeune fille arriva lentement et vît l'eau. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux mais ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« ça tombe bien j'ai soif... C'est quoi ?

De l'eau ! Idiote ! De l'eau ! Et c'est pas du Genjutsu ! »

Sur ces mots il se laissa glisser le long de la petite falaise (elle est en pente, bien sûr...) et atterrit dans l'eau avec un cri de joie. Kin s'assit au bord et grelotta.

« J'comprends rien, moi...

On s'en fout ! Descends ! C'est vraiment de l'eau ! »

Zaku fît une roulade et s'immergea tout entier. Il ressortit quelques secondes, plus tard, essoufflé mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Magne toi ! »

Kin fît une grimace. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser imerger par ce sentiment de sécurité trop rapidement. ça avait trop l'air d'un rêve.

Finalement elle se laissa glisser elle aussi et cria de peur au moment où elle allait toucher l'eau. Zaku l'attira et la coula. Elle s'aperçut que l'eau n'était pas trop froide.

« Tiens ! Prends ça ! »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à faire les gamins dans l'eau. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas une seconde qu'on ait pu les piéger.

En sortant de l'eau et en revenant sur leurs pas (il y avait évidemment une grotte dans les parages...), ils commencèrent à regarder les maisons d'un peu plus près. On aurait dit un village abandonné. Pas âme qui vive. C'était plutôt rassurant dans un sens... Une des vieilles maisons, la plus grande, attira leur attention.

"Pourquoi y'a personne ? Demanda Kin.

Jsais pas... Ils ont déserté, peut - être...

Et ça te rassure ? Jsuis sûre que je rêve... Et toi t'es dans mon rêve."

Kin pinça Zaku pour confirmer mais ce dernier lui rendit son coup en double (...). Ils se bagarrèrent deux minutes.

Puis Zaku s'approcha de la grande maison en bois et vit que la porte n'était pas vérrouillée. Il fit signe à sa coéquipière et ils entrèrent avec toute la discrétion dont un shinobi est capable.

« Y'a personne. On dirait une auberge... Ne? Emit Kin, la voix cassée.

Parle pas... Tu vas finir aphone. Fit Zaku en regardant dans la cheminée éteinte.

M'en fous... J'ai envie de parler.

Bon c'est en bon état et y'a des lits... On pourra se reposer jusqu'à demain...

T'es sûr? On sait même pas...

Bonne nuit Kin ! Coupa Zaku trop content pour écouter les doutes de sa coéquipière.

'nuit... »

Zaku s'enroula comme il put dans son lit et ne bougea plus. Il lâcha un grand soupir et se laissa aller au sommeil tout de suite. Dans le lit d'en face, Kin fit pareil mais hésita à fermer les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à être tranquille. Elle tomba endormie elle aussi, trop fatiguée pour se poser des questions. Le sommeil les emporta sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de penser davantage. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leurs faits et geste étaient comme... programmés.

Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils dormirent. De toute façon aujourd'hui ils ne se souviennent plus de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là. Tout ce dont ils se rappellent, c'est...

Qu'ils ont été réveillés en pleine nuit pas les tremolos d'une flûte lointaine. A peine eurent - ils ouvert les yeux, repris conscience de ce qu'il leur arrivait, qu'ils oublièrent instantanément ce qu'ils avaient vu dans ce drôle de monde... Puis le vide.

A ce moment - là, quelque part en dehors des murs d'Oto, des shinobis de Konoha gakure no sato allaient boucler une mission de rang A...

FIN

Fin du Chap XI

et FIN de D - MOLL.

ça finit vite ne?

Pour ceux qui auraient pas compris (parce que j'ai pas été très claire non plus...) Tayuya les a enfermés dans un Genjutsu pour les protéger du temps que les shinobi de Konoha arrivent. Ils n'ont pas pu se rendre compte de l'illusion par ce que Tayuya pratique un Genjutsu de très haut niveau... et voui l'est trop forte Tayuya !

Voilà comment j'aurais voulu que ça se passe. (au lieu de les sacrifier non mais... Comme s'ils étaient fait que pour ça à Oto...)

Des questions à poser? Où est Kabuto? Qui sont ces Shinobis de Konoha ? Pourquoi Tayuya a fait ça? Qui sera le nouveau Sensei de Kin et Zaku? Je sais tout, moa...

Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là ! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu ! (m'incline...)


End file.
